


Curiouser and Curiouser

by Trickster_Shirecat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Revenge, Storybrooke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Shirecat/pseuds/Trickster_Shirecat
Summary: After Mary Margret is suspected of murdering Kathrine, corpses show up. new pages show up in Henry's book, and a strange new man runs a magic shop that wasn't there before. Now enters Charlie Shire of Wonderland.





	1. Let the games begin

 “I'm afraid I can't explain myself, sir. Because I am not myself, you see?” 

\- Lewis Carroll

I hummed the gentle tune letting a sly smile slip onto my lips as the smell of smoke from cigars and sweat from all the bodies in the pub mingled together. It was a dreadful smell but then again I had smelt worse I had to remind myself. The sound of rock music gently played in the background, the clinking of small shot glasses against the wooden bar and the thud of the pole table made the entire bar seem like a dream. Or maybe a long day dream against the tiring regular day work life. Not a single head turned to look in my direction, my feet concealed in leather boots silenced any odd noises that might have stood out in the music of the pub.

 

The entire walk to the bar felt fake, like when you're dreaming you felt like you’ve done this action before yet your mind knew it was only a dream and so it felt fake. I climbed upon a deep purple leather seat with silver legs at the bar of mahogany wood letting the les scrape a little against the black wood floor. I lifted my arms from my sides placing them on top of the counter running my nails across the surface, I focused my attention to tracing the pattern etched onto the top ignoring the sound of another seat being pulled up next to me.

 

“What are you going here Shire?”a familiar accented voice with poison laced into his every word spoke as he took a seat next to me. My grin widened to the point I thought my face would split in half “How about you tell tell me? There seems to be a fog that keeps trying to settle over my ruins, which are my mind.” I replied finally turning to the one who regarded my person with a curious look and yet there was a hint of curiosity. And we all know what is said about curiosity and what it did to that cat.

 

“I didn’t think she would have brought you over to with the curse, in fact I would have thought she would have killed you off dearie before you got any ideas.” He mused, I chuckled at the thought a mere woman thinking she could kill me.

 

“I would have so too friend.” I replied licking my lips as a shot was placed in front of me that I had yet to order but seemed so familiar like it was something I would regularly have. “But your new form fits you better I believe, or do I not believe….” I thought out loud “Maybe it could use a hint of red blossoms growing from your abdomen?” I placed a finger to my lips “Yes, yes that seems right…”

 

“Shire.” He snapped me out of my thoughts with a sharp glare, “I can see that your new form hasn’t changed your mind from you other self, boy.” He had a dark air around him that had started to draw attention from other customers.

 

“No this new form, it….it” I held my hands out in the air looking at the pale skin that lacked my other forms claws and deep scars striped down the ends of my wrists to my shoulders “It scares me…” My voice a mere whisper but it spoke a thousand words, Rumple leaned against the counter peering at me with interest.

 

“How so?” He placed his cane against the bar finally seeming to take a relaxed position on the stool. My grin slid back into place, I forced it to stay there for my fear that these false memories would forcefully remove it from my grasp.

 

“I woke up today and the first thing I thought was ‘I don’t want to work today.’ But I don’t work Rumple…. I never have,” I said in a whisper that barely counted as a voice before speaking up again “and yet I woke up thinking my name was Charlie Shire and what the scariest thing was the fact I was perfectly sane and not a single thought of Jefferson or the Queen.” The name itself was laughable seeing how it tried to match mine as closely as possible but having an entirely different life here. “What’s even worse was the fact my lips were drawn into a tight frown….. Where’s the fun in that when I would only smile before?” I exclaimed remembering the foreign feeling of a frown upon my lips.

 

“It’s this curse placed upon all of us to forget who we were. It’s the evil Queen's revenge, but oddly you’ve only showed up as our story in this town is coming close to its end.” Rumple replied gesturing to the bartender to bring him a shot also. So strange having these phrases but not knowing where they’ve come from.

 

“So who are you in this town?” I added “And why am the only Wonderlander here?” I tipped the drink back letting the strange burning sensation tickle the roof of my mouth before I choked on it and gagged it down. I decided from then on no matter how much Charlie like his booze he ain’t getting any more. He quirked an eyebrow but I shot it down with a toothy grin that would always beat his.

 

The music died down as someone over at the junkbox changed the music. “Mr. Gold, richest man in town and Pawn shop owner.” He gestured to himself, ya he’s changed that for sure. He had lost the whole Magic glow he’d had around him with the bronze skin and gold eyes, now he was just a rich old man… how charming.

 

“And for why you’re the only one affected that’s not entirely true, Jefferson was here but he had an encounter with our new Sherif now he has disappeared. I don’t know though why you remember who you are unlike everyone else.” He brushed off but I could feel the smirk he was hiding at the words about the new Sheriff but being who I am I let it go.

 

“Hmm well well well welllll….. No magic either, this realm is certainly not meant for me. No fun and games, no talking roses, no tea time parties, but hey at least no Queens, well at least the ones I care about.” I sighed placing my head on the counter.

 

Rumple- No it's Gold now, laughed slightly “No realm is meant for you to be let loose upon, they should have kept you in the bag like I told them too.”

 

“Did the Red Queen ever listen to anything you said unless it be praise from a madman?” I said mostly to myself but he hummed in acknowledgement. “But here we are not Villains or Heroes, just cowards and madmen living shells of lives that are not our own.” I sighed wishing for a cup of tea from back home where flowers would sing and there would always be a nagging brother who kept me on time for every occasion.

 

{Mr. Gold’s pov}

 

If I hadn’t seen that familiar grin that could be spotted from across the street who knew how long it would have taken me to realize Shire was in StoryBrooke. But now sitting next to him it almost seems surreal. His ageless face that seemed to come across as young yet mature all at once had lost it’s deep scars and his haunting green slits of eyes had filled out to be warm deep green orbs that stood out against his pale lilith form. But his smile was the same, the same toothy grin that promised mischief and danger for those who crossed him, it was just a little less sharp toothed.

 

“It seems I now own a tiny Magic shop near the library, It’s called Mad Magic, I think it suits me rather well don’t you?” His lightly accented voice hummed spinning the shot glass like a top across the table. I nodded in acknowledgement, it was just like him to run a magic shop after all his early life was surrounded by the idea and practice of magic.

 

After setting down the small glass cup he ran his fingers of his other free hand through his brown hair, it was another thing that had changed with his new form. Where his regular hair would have been a mess of slight curls splaying across his face and now was neatly brushed back and the edges of his hair were swapped back and the top pulled back into a small ponytail in the back. Him running his fingers through it had brought it out of the ponytail and let it drift to the randomly across all of his head. It gave him more of the wild child look that suited him so well.

“What are you plans now?” I asked leaning slightly on my cane before I lifted myself off of the bar stool facing him. He tilted his head, eyes locked on me and for a second I could see his old self when he smiled “What I have always done.”  
He simply said before joining me standing “Spectate, choose no side in pointless battles, and of course,” He laughed mocking my stance that I would do when I was full of power pointing his finger up to the sky laughing slightly “Ruin everything pissing you off along the way.” He turned away from me waving before he opened the door “Oh and be a friend and pay my tab.” He cheekily grinned before running out of the bar. I frowned but inside I was humored, just like you were before I see.


	2. Any Road Can Take You There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  “Thank you Hare, now Shire apologize to him for scratching his face.” He dropped me to the ground letting my feet hit the dirt with a lite thunk.
> 
> “Dear brother, I am terribly sorry for not clawing you deeper.” I smirk sticking my tongue out.
> 
> “You little twat!” Harrison jumped towards me but I attempted to side step the assault, but my retreat was stalled by a hand on the back of my black vest and Harrison was held in the other hand by his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like in the Tv Series I also have done flash backs to Shire's memories. Some will be out of place and some will be in order.

“If you don't know where you are going any road can take you there”  
-Lewis Carroll

Wonderland, Nine years Before the Curse

{Past}

 

“Harrison!” I squealed running after him through the grass letting my feet guide me around the twirling roots sprouting through the grass. My smaller legs lacking the advantage that Harrison had being two years my senior.

“If you want you it back you’re going to run faster little brother!” Harrison called back giving me a glance but that was all it took for him to fall onto the ground landing on his butt after hitting a solid object. I leaped onto my fallen brother getting a few scratches in and swats before a pair of strong arms hoisted me off of Harrison.

Said strong arms chuckled slightly “Now now Shire, what have I said about clawing Harrison?” Willmore asked placing me on his hip like a small child and reaching out to help Harrison off of the dirty ground that blended with his brown trousers.

“Ya! You big girl! What the hell, do you think I like having claw marks down my face?!” Harrison exclaimed dusting his equally brown jacket off. I grinned “Well at least you perform with a mask on.” I shrugged causing Harrison to lunge at me.

“Hey both of you stop it, we don’t have time for this!” Willmore snapped holding Harrison back. “Now Hare give him back whatever you took.” he sighed, I tried to keep the grin off my face and seem serious but it just would go away and be replaced with my signature grin.

“What makes you think I took something from him?” Harrison shot back at Willmore who rose an eyebrow. “You think I don’t know my own brothers Hare?” Willmore asked holding his hand out.

Harrison grumbled but handed him back the gold locket that he had stashed into his pocket. The only thing I have from my birth father, or at least that is what Willmore says. “Thank you Hare, now Shire apologize to him for scratching his face.” He dropped me to the ground letting my feet hit the dirt with a lite thunk.

“Dear brother, I am terribly sorry for not clawing you deeper.” I smirk sticking my tongue out.

“You little twat!” Harrison jumped towards me but I attempted to side step the assault, but my retreat was stalled by a hand on the back of my black vest and Harrison was held in the other hand by his ear.

“Listen here both of you!” Willmore snapped silencing both of us. “This is our big shot, if we can impress the Queen then we won't need to keep traveling.” Willmore sighed releasing both of us feeling the tension leave our bodies.

“We just really need this job boys, it will set us up for life maybe longer.” Willmore ran a hand through his blond hair before grabbing his pocket watch out of his vest pocket.

“Sorry Will.” I kept my voice low looking towards the ground. A soft hand patted me on  the head “It’s all good Shire, we can make it on time if we keep heading north without any more trouble.” I could hear the smile on his lips, I looked up seeing him pointing to both of us. Hare still looked pissed but shrugged the satchel that Willmore handed him.

“Come along my troupe!” Wilmore declared in his opening voice snatching his top hat he must have thrown to the ground when he was chasing us. He always seemed a few steps ahead of us but I always ignored it saying it must be brothers intuition that I some how failed to develop, or maybe you only get it when your an older brother? “Come along  and see the Maddening magic of the March Hare and the astounding disapearing act of the Shire!” Willmore pointed to the sky and started marching towards the north.

I put a note to self to get a better stage name rather than my ordinary name. I laughed at his voice that he forced to deepen “Do not forget the amazing leader and master of illusions the White Rabbit!” I exclaimed in my own deep voice. Harrison chuckled next to me as we followed after our brother.

I pulled from my own pack my purple mask with small ears that were attached at the top. I placed the wooden mask upon my face, I looked over to Harrison who placed his green and brown mask on. Ahead of us Willmore wore his shining white one with white ears coming off his top hat.

But we soon found like most days that silence starts to kill all of us eternally as we traveled the distance on foot with our heavy packs on our backs with all our earthly possessions in them. “Hey Shire sing me a song!” Willmore called from a few steps ahead of me and Harrison a few behind me.

I cleared my throat “I grew up seeing things a little differently, appearing, disappearing, hardly innocent, not tied down to the ground.” I grinned to my brother behind me “I learned to roll and tumble with the punches, glory in my stripes and spots walk by invisible and never make a sound” Harrison stuck his tongue playful out at me.

Then Harrison started up with his singing “But heavy is the crown that's always hidden tender is the heart you never see. Hard and fast shines the grin that we flash, but there's a vulnerable stripe or two on me. Maybe any place outside of Wonderland is not for me, my friend. “ Harrison’s deeper voice sang out.

“If I leave my grin behind, remind me that we're all mad here and it's okay.” I interrupted him showing off my famous grin.

“Sun up, sun down the shadows hide me down in Wonderland! Wonderland! Nobody knows the way! But if you find it in your dreams,” Willmore bellowed throwing his hands up nearly touching the tree tops above him kicking up dirt from the ground below. It was a well known song among the three of us who and begun to seeing it around the fire since before I could remember.

Me and Harrison butted into Willmore’s moment “you can find it at your day job somewhere south of Hell! Take the path to left or right with just your gut to guide you, the story is not for anyone else to tell!” We threw our hands up in mocking resemblance to what Willmore had done earlier.

But we were both silenced when Willmore stopped causing me to run into him and for Harrison to run into me. “Shhh, we’re here.” That was all he had to say for the forest seemed to stop right ahead of him,like all life had ceased to exist and turned into a stone wall with a black and red gate that reach tall enough that it blocked the sun ahead. Red metal hearts looked like they were pierced between the bars of the gate.

He turned back to look at us and smiled, his green eyes twinkled with bravery “Remember guys this is going to change everything. We will live like kings if we pull this off.” He turned back to the gate and walked forward.

 

Beep! beep!

 

{Third person Shire}

Present time StoryBrooke

Shire pulled his fingers over his closed eyes trying to rub the sleep from them but finding it better to sit up and greet the day rather than what he would rather do, like make excuses as to why he should lie in bed all day. The first thing his sight is greeted with is a white ceiling. Next as he fully sits up it is greeted with light purple walls decorated with silver vines crawling up the them like serpents.

Slamming his fist upon the alarm clock satisfied his anger towards the blasted machine for waking him up from the last few moments he had with his brothers before everything went downhill. But the machine failed to fully die, the little red numbers flickered on and off like code telling him to call himself. Psh like that will ever happen!

“Sweet butterflies, I hate monday’s” Shire grumbled throwing his legs over the edge of his floral bed to the black carpet below. Thankfully it wasn't a tile floor that greeted him with cold chills like the time he fell asleep in his living room couch. He turned to the alarm which he thinks didn’t get a good enough beating for it showed the date as a Tuesday just to piss him off even more.

“Fine I hate Tuesday’s too, happy now?” He asked the alarm clock though he didn’t expect an answer and didn't get one either. Gently he pulled his plain white night clothes off and grabbed some other random ware from the closet which consisted of black jeans, a simple band tee and a purple jacket.

Walking into the kitchen he opened the stark white cupboards and grabbed whichever was in sight, which might have been chips but if no one saw anything then on one could say anything against him is what he thought happily to himself. The kitchen it's self was bland in his taste for it only consisted of black cupboards and white marble. There was a bar with simple grey wood stools pushed up to the white marble bar but deciding he would rather eat out than spend another second in a house that had yet to feel like home and hopefully never would. 

Looking out the window through the purple blinds into the streets of StoryBrooke he couldn’t help but feel like something big was about to happen, something important. Maybe he could spectate and piss Rumple off before the day’s over if luck was on his side.

Pulling on his white vans he walked to the door chips in hand and keys in pocket “I guess I can find some hell at my day job.” Was all he hummed before closing the door to his apartment not bothering to brush his hair, or even take a second glance at his appearance. Hey if he felt like we always looked great he wouldn't bother getting dressed but for the sake of the children he chose, yep he thought it, he chose to get dressed today.   
Looking up at the grey sky already seeming to add a chill to the air only testified to his growing idea that today would be interesting, passing by a store window he paused seeing the flash of familiar scars. But looking into the window he was greeted with the face he had saw the morning before, one that he was not familiar with. He rubbed a hand across his smooth cheeks expecting to feel the indent of the scars that lined his cheekbones and cheeks before but finding just like his appearance. They were gone. 

He turned back to the side walk continuing his mission to get to his shop to open up before looking for trouble. A simple tune escaped his lips though before he turned the corner "Maybe any place out side of wonderland is not for me my friend." 


End file.
